Early computer systems were generally large, single-processor systems that sequentially executed jobs encoded on huge decks of Hollerith cards. Over time, the parallel evolution of computer hardware and software produced main-frame computers and minicomputers with multi-tasking operation systems, increasingly capable personal computers, workstations, and servers, and, in the current environment, multi-processor mobile computing devices, personal computers, and servers interconnected through global networking and communications systems with one another and with massive virtual data centers and virtualized cloud-computing facilities. This rapid evolution of computer systems has been accompanied with greatly expanded needs for computer-system management and administration. Currently, these needs have begun to be addressed by highly capable automated management and administration tools and facilities. As with many other types of computational systems and facilities, from operating systems to applications, many different types of automated administration and management facilities have emerged, providing many different products with overlapping functionalities, but each also providing unique functionalities and capabilities. Owners, managers, and users of large-scale computer systems continue to seek methods and technologies to provide efficient and cost-effective management and administration of, and development of applications within, cloud-computing facilities and other large-scale computer systems.